


Padme Amidala Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: a collection of my Padme Amidala imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: padme amidala / reader, padme amidala / you, padme amidala x reader - Relationship, padme amidala x you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Padme Amidala Imagines

When you were led into the large hall you stood, near the door and crossed your arms behind your back. You’d been asked to meet with Senator Amidala on Naboo. Although you’d been dubious about the meeting, you couldn’t deny she would be a good ally to have.

When she approached she had a Jedi with her. WIthout hesitating she strode towards you and held out her hand for you to shake. Shaking it politely you followed her as she gestured for you to start walking.  
“I wanted to talk to you about your work with the rebels on your planet.” She said quickly.  
“We don’t exactly consider ourselves rebels.” You retorted and she nodded, frowning a moment before correcting herself.  
“Your tactics have built a reputation. If you agree Naboo can offer refuge to your… group. In exchange for advice. I will need someone with knowledge and experience.” She paused by a window that looked out over gardens and lakes. The Jedi stood a few feet away and her handmaiden seemed ready to swarm around her at any second.  
“Reputation? I have a reputation?” You said quietly. You’d taken up your parents mantle in fighting to protect your planet, it wasn’t as if anyone outside of it was paying attention. You’d had the most success and rose through the ranks. You hadn’t dreamed one of the more favoured senators would have come to you. She smiled as you thought over what she was saying. “If I agree, you’ll help my home planet?”  
“However Naboo can. However I can.” She promised with a smile. Glancing over her shoulder she paused. “I’m sure Ani can ask his master to talk to the Jedi council about helping your planet resolve its conflict.”   
“I suppose we’ll take all the help we can get.” You muttered dubiously. “I’ll help you.”


End file.
